


A Bat Inspired

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Romance, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After five years of Green Arrow being active in Starling City eventually that idea gets to others who decide to start cleaning up their own home cities. One of those is Bruce Wayne as the Dark Knight, and Selina Kyle who decide to take inspiration. A look into the first night both of them are active in Gotham City.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Oliver Queen & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Bruce Wayne, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	A Bat Inspired

**Hello readers**

**I want to give thanks to Aragorn II Elessar alongside Stand with Ward and Queen who helped me with this.**

**For the actors I'm using Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne and Anne Hathaway for Selina Kyle.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Nighttime in Gotham City during December 2017

In a darkened alleyway a couple, Barry Allen, and Caitlin Snow, his girlfriend, are being held at gunpoint by two men. They had come from Central City for one of Barry's CSI cases and decided to go out for dinner yet ended up getting mugged. Well, Barry notes the rumors of Gotham City being a cesspit are true.

"Give us your money, now" one of the thug's orders.

"Which this isn't Starling City either. There's no Green Arrow or should we say Oliver Queen, coming to save you! There are no heroes in Gotham" the other thug adds holding a handgun.

However, before Barry or Caitlin can respond suddenly a figure in black glides down unexpectedly and without stopping brings his feet right into the first man sending him crashing into a nearby window, of a closed shop. The mysterious man is wearing an all-black bodysuit from what Barry can tell, with a long black scalloped cape and a cowl with ears.

As the second thug goes to fire the Dark Knight spins around and in one swift motion grabs his arm holding the weapon, twists cracking it causing the man to scream painfully. Swiftly the life-size bat gives another kick into the thug's ribs breaking them before punching him in the face hard enough to break his jaw, causing the man to fall to the dirty, cold floor out of the fight.

"Thank you," Barry says gratefully.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Caitlin says taking his hand.

The couple rushes past as the Dark Knight walks over to the thug who is coming to after being kicked into the window. Reaching down the vigilante hauls the man to his feet then slams him into a nearby wall.

"Your wrong, Oliver Queen inspired a whole new generation of vigilantes" the Dark Knight replies harshly "And I'm just getting started."

"Who… are you?" the thug whimpers.

"I'm Batman" the vigilante growls.

To finish off his response Batman punches the mugger in the face hard enough to break his jaw before dropping him to the ground unconscious. Removing a grapnel gun from his utility belt Batman fires it up into the air and is swiftly pulled up onto the building's ledge.

As the rain starts to fall Bruce Wayne looks out into the distance watching his city. Remembering how his parents were murdered by Joe Chill in an alleyway Bruce grimaces. A wound remaining fresh despite being years ago in November 2007 when he was twelve, the same month Queen's Gambit sank.

Five years later once he had finished high school, Bruce remembers the news report regarding Oliver Queen's return. It's also when Selina, his childhood friend, into girlfriend than later wife, and he left Gotham City to embark on a worldwide journey of training.

Beginning October of last year, Tommy Merlyn known as the serial killer Prometheus in revenge for Malcolm Merlyn's death years ago, at Oliver's hand, began his war against Green Arrow. Eventually, Oliver's secret identity was publicly exposed. Upon stopping Tommy Merlyn, the Green Arrow had Merlyn locked in the ARGUS Supermax prison on Lian Yu.

Following Oliver's persona being revealed resulted in his wife Sara Lance aka the Black Canary and he left to go into hiding, for stopping evil quietly across the world. Presently Roy Harper, Oliver's apprentice, has taken up the mantel of the Green Arrow while protecting Starling City.

In June 2017, Selina and he went to them for finishing their training, mostly putting the practical uses of being a vigilante on the streets in operation. By September returning to Gotham City where, alongside Lucius Fox, and Alfred they began setting everything up for needing to conduct war on Gotham's criminal element. Placing gear in the cave beneath the Manor, doing retcon work, creating a time gap between their return and well sightings of a vigilante, etc.

Regarding what he said earlier of Oliver Queen inspiring a whole new generation of vigilantes is true. In Bludhaven is Timothy Drake as Red Robin, alongside Jason Todd as the lethal Red Hood, and Rose Wilson aka Ravager whose Timothy's girlfriend. Chicago has Ted Kord as the Blue Beetle and New York is started to be protected by Adrian Chase as The Vigilante. Even Bruce knows his persona is inspired by Oliver Queen becoming a symbol of inspiration.

Unexpectedly a tiny beep of a particular tone occurs in his right earpiece Batman taps it opening the communications channel and knows it's Selina Kyle.

Right now, Selina is at the computer station in the cave, and operating as a communication broker was her idea. Because Selina figured proving real-time intel would be more helpful, although Selina's Catwoman suit is prepared for fieldwork if needed. During their journey around the world, Selina learned hacking skills from a former ARGUS computer specialist.

"Having a brooding secession again?" Selina quips.

"Just contemplating for a moment of everything that's happened over the years and finally doing this. What do you have for me Oracle?" Bruce asks.

"Warren McGinnis, who is the seven-year-old son of Denison McGinnis got kidnapped by some corrupt cops in the employ of one of the mob bosses, not sure who yet. Denison is a reporter working alongside Vicki Vale who stuck his nose in too deep, and they took him to drop the story. Or drop Mr. McGinnis" Selina says.

"Give me a location" Bruce replies turns around starting to run.

"101999 Rebirth Road, it's an old warehouse that got shut down back in the mid two thousand's when the company moved over to China from too many regulations," Selina says.

"On my way" Bruce replies.

Nearing the edge of the roof Batman leaps off pulling out his grapnel gun and fires as the hook catches onto another roof while the Dark Knight disappears into the darkness heading for his parked car.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**So, this idea comes from Marc Guggenheim where he talks about his original idea of Oliver Queen dying in the series finale and the next part:**

**"And then you would go to this rooftop in a whole other city, and on the cut a thug or some bad guy would crash into the frame, having been punched off-screen," the writer said. "And these pair of black boots would come down right in front of him and there'd be a flutter of a scalloped cape and the voice over would say something along the lines of, 'Oliver Queen inspired a whole new generation of vigilantes.' The implication being, of course, that he inspired Batman. So that, of course, didn't happen for a variety of different reasons - not the least of which is Batwoman came along - but that was my original conception."**

**I threw out the Oliver Queen dying because apparently killing bad guys makes you a serial monster aka bull crap that all the writers, producers etc. think in the Arrowverse. Even Guggenheim confirmed in a different interview the sole reason they killed Oliver Queen off in Arrow is because he had to pay for all the murders he committed.**

**Yet Damien Darhk gets a pathetic redemption arc or Malcolm gets a going out heroic death so it's incredibly sad when they treat the villains with less contempt than the hero of his own show all since Oliver put bad guys in the ground.**

**Unless your name is Barry Allen where despite having blood on his hands, they still act like he doesn't. Simply disgusting hypocritical views.**

**Only I kept the inspiring Batman part that Oliver Queen did do from Guggenheim's original idea.**

**Now yes Selina Kyle is Oracle, I kind of wanted to change up her role a bit in Bruce's life and a reference to Selina Kyle being Oracle in the comic book Flashpoint timeline where Thomas Wayne was Batman. I wanted to try it out and I might use it again or not.**

**Yes, Warren McGinnis is indeed the same one who will be Terry McGinnis's father, and I figured would be a neat reference.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
